


【卡带】记一次仿生人失败逃亡的流水账

by 404man



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404man/pseuds/404man
Summary: 旗木卡卡西想帮助宇智波带土重新开始生活，不过被对方毫不领情地拒绝了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【卡带】记一次仿生人失败逃亡的流水账

**Author's Note:**

> 记录《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》paro的一个小脑洞  
> 不算文，是剧情流水账（实在没那么多脑力完整地写完，因此漏洞百出请谅解）  
> 

阿飞在外出搜刮人类遗址里的食物时顺便捡到一个濒死的男人，似乎是遭受了昨日沙漠里风暴的袭击，灰头土脸看不出本来的面貌。阿飞回忆起自身与男人相同的经历，将他带回了一栋被废弃的居民楼。阿飞用热水为男人擦拭身体，注意到男人左眼上有一道竖直的疤痕，左臂上有火焰纹样的刺青，红得刺眼。他在自家六寸黑白电视机上看到过这种图案，男人应该是位赏金猎人，负责追捕逃回地球的仿生人。阿飞打开男人随身携带的包裹，只发现了一把手枪、一张地图和一本色情小说，心想自己这波救人真是亏大了，既毫无收获，还要多一张吃饭的嘴。  
男人过了两三天也没睁眼，当阿飞以为这男人变成植物人，准备连同他的色情小说，一起扔出家门时，男人终于清醒过来。男人的眼珠子一只黑色一只红色，两只安静地躺在半睁的眼眶里望着阿飞。

阿飞诚恳地说：你好我是阿飞，很高兴认识你，但是如果你没事了的话还是请快点滚蛋吧，我这里真的再养不起一个男的了。男人沉默了一会儿说：自己叫畑鹿惊，无家可归，请求阿飞收留，又说：自己洗衣做饭打扫房间样样都会，修理机器更是一手好活。阿飞心想这是天上掉馅饼，捡了一个免费的家政！（就是有点费粮食）遂答应让鹿惊留了下来。鹿惊不提追捕仿生人的事，阿飞也知趣地没有多问。

阿飞带鹿惊去见一楼一位独居的七旬老人，整栋大楼除阿飞之外的唯一住户。老人畏惧生人，只留出道门缝和阿飞讲话，不看鹿惊一眼。鹿惊倒不觉尴尬，只偶尔配合着阿飞的介绍点点头。回到屋后，鹿惊对阿飞说：他是仿生人。阿飞眼前闪过血淋淋的刺青，立即反驳：他不是！他只是一个耳朵不好的鸡头而已。两人在昏暗的小屋内无声地对视。鹿惊说：兴许是我判断失误了，毕竟连最先进的机器有时也会把特障人和仿生人弄混。阿飞补充说：他也从来没有要伤害我的意图。鹿惊点头，表示这件事到此为止，似乎还有点高兴，这让阿飞有些摸不着头脑。

阿飞莫名觉得自己欠了鹿惊一份人情，便有些扭捏地问他明天是否愿意去观看一部新上演的剧作，自己请客。鹿惊没精打采地嗯了一声，系上围裙去做饭了。吃饭的时候鹿惊问了一句，是最近那位舞台新星小南的作品吗？阿飞说：是啊是啊，我可喜欢她上次主演的《纸花》了，你也看过吗？鹿惊说：没想到你居然欣赏得来这种文艺作品……阿飞扒了两口饭，说：看色情小说的闷骚没资格对我指指点点……你肯定单身吧，这都能把天聊死。阿飞本来以为鹿惊会刻薄地反击自己，没想到对方却神色黯然回复道：你说：得对，要是我早点……话说了一半却又止住。阿飞不想听鹿惊的情史，但是这气氛变得如此尴尬，他只好赶紧安慰对方几句，什么天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝花……鹿惊也不接他的话，只是把眼睛弯成月牙听他一个劲儿地讲。看见鹿惊露出的恶心笑容，阿飞心里甚是后悔。

第二天阿飞开着一辆破面包车出来，鹿惊说：可别半路就歇菜了。果真面包车开到半路报废，气得阿飞大骂鹿惊乌鸦嘴，面包车不争气。还好鹿惊会修理这堆废铁，勉勉强强撑到他们开到剧院门口。等他们在黑暗中入座时，戏早就开始了。女主角在舞台上款步漫游，美得如同电视机里最新推出的仿生人型号。光束和子弹一起打入女人的体内，仿生人的身体在小小的演出厅炸成碎片，人体组织和机械零件像纸蝴蝶一样混着尘埃飞舞。还没等阿飞在众人的惊叫声中反应过来，鹿惊便扑向阿飞将他压在自己身下，低声让阿飞千万不要动弹。阿飞侧头，从座椅的缝隙里看见台上女人破碎的脸庞，滚出来的眼球瞪着阿飞，好像疯狂地质问他为什么不救我！为什么不救我！

那一瞬间阿飞想起来另一个女孩，女性仿生人破碎的侧脸。琳说：快跑吧，带土，快跑吧。她每一块身体在警车的光束下亮得像无数月光下的贝壳。带土想自己是仿生人这件事真是太狗血了，他几乎快大笑出声，不过潜意识里他首先一个翻身夺走了鹿惊——什么狗屁名字——旗木卡卡西的手枪，然后对准暗处几个便衣的赏金猎人扣动扳机，一枪一个准。卡卡西似乎在他耳边吼了几句话，不过人一心不能二用，他当然什么都没听清楚，但是他肯定旗木对他的身体动了手脚，因为最后一枪还没来得及打出去，他便双眼一黑陷入了昏迷。

宇智波带土觉得这个时候他应该回忆一下他的过往。他在电视上看到主角昏迷后就会出现大片的回忆，以供观众了解人物背景，观众看了说：不定还会因为同情掉一点眼泪。不过带土觉得自己的经历实在令他反胃，毫无感人之处。他和野原琳是波风水门和其助手旗木卡卡西共同研发的仿生人。水门尝试让仿生人拥有和人类相同的生理机制、思维与情感，但这一行为显然是为当权政府所明令禁止的，因此在水门对外的说辞中带琳二人与一般的仿生人并无二样。  
带琳二人的设定是水门的学生，和卡卡西一同长大的同伴，两位仿生人从未对自己的记忆有所怀疑。水门的实验相当成功，带琳二人表现出了和人类一致的同理心，带土对老年人格外热情上心，琳在照顾幼童时则极为亲和温柔。但带琳二人的同理心很快造成了麻烦——他们同样关心自己的同类，与之形成鲜明对比的是其他仿生人的自私、狡诈与残忍。火星上一次仿生人的暴动波及到了琳的性命。当时四五个手握人命的仿生人依靠真挚的谎言请求带和琳的掩护，然而他们的踪迹还是被警察发现。一位警察高叫着：“你这个假惺惺的仿生人！还想模仿人类庇护同类？见鬼去吧！”他用霰弹枪击碎琳的身体。那个时候带琳两人明白了一切都是谎言。琳只能无力地说了一句让带土逃跑的话，随后她滚落在地上的漂亮眼珠里见证了带土如何在狂怒之中手刃了两个还没来得及拔出手枪的人类，又如何被旗木卡卡西救下躲过一记致命的攻击，最后她什么也看不见了，崩塌的房梁与砖瓦将二人埋住，也将她埋住了。其他的仿生人趁乱全部逃走，在前往地球的飞船上讥笑着仿生人的同理心。

旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土一起被埋在废墟里。旗木卡卡西因为帮带土挡下攻击而失去一只眼睛，宇智波带土的大半部分身体则由于在千钧一发之际推开了卡卡西而被巨大的石柱压住。卡卡西气息虚弱，带土意识到卡卡西和自己都处于濒死边缘——准确地讲自己是“休眠”状态，毕竟没有生命。由于机体处于严重损伤状况，带土的眼睛散发出暗红的幽光——用于警示发明者及时修理的无聊提醒。带土此刻才理解到先前人类居民投向他和琳那异样目光的意味。他冷笑，一字一句地说：旗木卡卡西，我恨不得掐死你。怎么样，我们现在有达到你们实验的期许值了吗？真可惜啊，你们没有办法完整地收回数据了。不过你们也无所谓吧，再复制出一个宇智波带土和野原琳，玩几年过家家游戏，你们就又能创造载入人类史册的伟大功绩了！

狭小的空间内，卡卡西趴在地上，机械地重复着对不起三个字。带土盯着他的后脑勺，他不确定自己是否真的憎恨这个人。他愤怒至极，但他也觉得卡卡西可怜，可鄙，可笑。他想到卡卡西日后耷拉着一只瞎了的眼，人们见了他便会嘲讽那因为救下一个叛变仿生人而留下的伤疤。带土心想还轮不到那些垃圾来对卡卡西说三道四，于是他用最后一点儿力气抠掉完好的右眼，丢到卡卡西跟前。还没等他确认卡卡西是否抓住了那颗红色眼珠，宇智波带土便停止了运作。

很快警方开始清理现场，将卡卡西救了出来，并在卡卡西身侧发现一具烧得焦黑的躯壳。由于找不到宇智波带土的遗体，警方便将焦尸的身份确认为带土，认为是仿生人机体短路导致了小规模的自燃。而这实际上是施工队里有几个不想再受人类奴役的仿生人偷梁换柱，暗地中转移了带土的身体。他们以为带土跟先前逃跑的仿生人是一伙的，能提供一些情报，帮助他们离开这个鬼地方。不过带土昏迷不醒，他们便将带土带去黑市，找到绝教授修理了一番。绝说：依这小子的性格才不会跟你们走，得处理一下他的记忆芯片。于是带土变成了施工队的阿飞，和他的仿生人同伙一起劫持了一艘飞船前往地球。有趣的是飞船上有极度仇视仿生人的人类船员，在飞船即将抵达地表的时刻引爆船舱，除了命大的阿飞，其余仿生人和人类无一幸免。阿飞被炸得脑袋嗡嗡作响，那些被刻意植入的、篡改的记忆也被身下的黄沙掩埋住。阿飞成了一个谁也不是的男人。他无意识地往前迈步，跨越无数沙丘和干涸的河道，终于倒在一栋被裂纹包裹的大楼外，里面一个双耳几近失聪的老人颤颤巍巍地走了出来，将阿飞的头搁置在自己的膝头上，用半旧的酒壶喂他喝水。

带土睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在面包车的副驾驶座里，旁边是操纵着方向盘的旗木卡卡西。带土问你这是要开到哪里去？卡卡西说：你的脸被他们看见了，我们要逃过刚才那些猎人的追捕。带土觉得好笑：你不就是一个赏金猎人？难不成你想吃独食然后邀功？卡卡西知道带土应该是找回记忆了，说：你觉得我会吗？带土说：那你为什么会成为赏金猎人？你为什么要到地球上来找我？你又是怎么找到我的？卡卡西说：这些问题暂时先放放，我们现在最需要做的是找到一条逃跑路线，和那些人拉开距离。带土说：先回我的住处。那里偏僻，房间也多，方便藏身和设埋伏。卡卡西说：不能回去。他停顿了一下又接着说：我已经回去过了，还没进楼我就听见了枪声——他们已经布置好一切，正守株待兔等我们上钩。带土一愣，那一楼的老爷子呢？卡卡西不说话，眼睛直直地看着前方的路。年久失修的老仿生人已经被杀了，卡卡西的沉默无疑传达出这一事实。愤怒席卷带土的全身，他不由分说往卡卡西脸上就是一拳，紧接着又是一拳，一时间竟忘了他俩还坐在面包车上的事实。面包车高速旋转几圈后侧翻路边，卡卡西和带土挣扎着爬出来后又扭打在一起。由于卡卡西是带土的研发者，自然清楚带土的弱点，很快把带土制服。卡卡西从带土背后钳制住他的动作，将额头抵在带土的后背上，说：对不起……带土说：你果然是废物，翻来覆去还是只会说这么一句话。卡卡西说：我确实是个废物，我没有办法保护我想要保护的人。但是带土，这一次我一定要让你逃跑，你再相信我这一次。带土听出卡卡西的真心，他多想说自己活不活都无所谓，然而他感受到背后男人身子的颤抖，便改口道：随便你好了，万一到时候有人追上来，我就拿你的身体给我挡子弹。卡卡西说：好。带土发现卡卡西搂他搂得更紧了一些，不过他也没抱怨，谁知道这是不是最后一次。

带土的面包车彻底报废，卡卡西和带土便又从附近一个工厂偷了辆面包车，顺便在宿舍楼拿走了一床被褥和一些罐头。（带土对面包车情有独钟，因为不仅能装下不少储备粮，还可以改装成房车——先前带土幻想过开着面包车去周游世界）等卡卡西和带土觉得开得够远，暂时已经脱离被追击的威胁时，他们便停车休息，并肩躺在车顶上看夜空的星星。夜晚沙漠很冷，但是被褥很厚实，再加上带土能发热（当年玖辛奈要求加上的奇怪功能，不过现在看来非常实用），卡卡西就像窝在热炕头上一样舒服。他们两个人就那样安静地注视着星空。过了很久，卡卡西慢慢说：眼睛移植手术很成功……有时我甚至能看到你右眼的景象，我便知道你还活着。但是只有赏金猎人有资格从火星前往地球，因此我便向水门老师告别，成为了一名捕手。带土说：所以你这次的任务对象其实是那个女演员？卡卡西回答说：是，我通过你留给我的眼睛锁定了你的定位，本是想要在沙漠中假装迷路脱队然后来找你的，谁知道真遇到了沙尘暴。我真有一瞬间以为自己死定了……我又被你救了一次啊，带土。说着卡卡西扭过头来，露出了难得的微笑。带土很不领情地用手把卡卡西的脸推开，说：你笑起来真的有种难言的恶心。卡卡西说：带土好过分……可是语气却很开心，带土的脑海里马上又浮现出卡卡西的月牙眼，气得他又踹了卡卡西两脚。卡卡西说：接下来他计划去漩涡家族在地球遗留的一个地下研究所，他们可以在那里躲一阵子，之后便能自由行动了。带土说：你不打算回火星了吗？卡卡西一副不是很想讨论这个问题的样子，只是说：到时候再看。

第二天他们再次上路，换带土开车，半路却发现他们被一辆黑色轿车明目张胆地跟踪。卡卡西示意带土靠边停车，那辆轿车也在距离他们不远的地方停了下来。卡卡西从随身的包裹里拿出一顶棕色的假发戴上，顺便捎上一副墨镜，看见带土惊诧的表情，卡卡西解释说：这是他从剧院逃跑时在地上捡到的，寻思日后或许会派上用场，便带走了。带土心想您可真是优哉游哉，携仿生人潜逃时还有心情捡小道具。他从后视镜看着卡卡西伪装成一个迷了路的送货司机，展开地图向轿车走去。不过对方似乎已经确定了他们的身份，摇下车窗便放了一枪，但卡卡西眼疾手快地躲过了子弹，在瞬间打掉了对方手里的枪支，并将对方的身体从车里拖了出来。  
卡卡西示意带土拿绳子出来将他绑住，然而带土的意见跟他发生了分歧。带土说：应该开枪崩掉这家伙的脑袋。卡卡西说：我们没必要杀他……带土说：他们杀了救我的老人，还要杀我，留他活口注定是个隐患，必会暴露我们接下来的行踪。卡卡西还想同带土争执几句，手上压制俘虏的力度不觉小了不少，那人便趁机挣脱卡卡西的束缚，从身后拔出一把尖刀刺向卡卡西的脖颈。但他的动作被带土看得一清二楚，带土先是撞开卡卡西的身体，随后立即一个扫腿绊倒对方，紧接着绕到对方身后，用绳子死死勒住他的脖子。那人挣扎了两下便不动了，白沫不断从他口中涌出。带土抬头，看见卡卡西一副不敢置信的模样，笑道：怎么，后悔救我了？卡卡西摇摇头，说：现在这一局面是我和老师共同犯下的错误所导致的，责任应该由我们两个人承担。就算我因救你而死，那也是我罪有应得。但是，我不想再让带土你……杀人了。你强行背负不必要的命债，你的心里会好过吗？带土冷眼瞪着卡卡西说：够了，你没资格随意揣测我的内心！听清楚了卡卡西，我是仿生人，人命对我来说：根本无所谓，只要有人类试图威胁我的生命，我就会毫不犹豫地杀死他。我救你，按照你的计划行事，那也只是我一时起兴，配合你玩一场逃亡的游戏罢了。你可别自作多情，利用我来完成你那高贵的赎罪之旅。你现在要是失望了，就赶紧拾起枪将我击毙，然后去领几个钱痛痛快快地喝酒吧。人醉了后，什么罪恶感都能通通消失了！卡卡西一时语塞，站在那里不知所措。带土相当厌恶这样的旗木卡卡西，转过头背对他说：你回车上吧，我来收拾现场，现在我看到你这副虚伪模样就想作呕。

卡卡西站在原地注视带土许久。等到带土用余光看见卡卡西走向面包车，他才开始着手整理现场。他把死人抬回驾驶座，又钻进轿车查看是否有可以带走使用的物品。后座有一个公文包，带土打开一看，里面塞满了仿生人的信息表，有些纸上的头像被画上了一个巨大的叉，意思应该是已经被处理掉了。他翻看着他同类的脸，一张张都扭曲成琳布满裂缝的残破面庞。他看完一张撕碎一张，直到看到了自己的照片。他背后升起一股凉意——他在政府的档案中应该已经作为死亡处理了，为何又出现在赏金猎人的追杀名单中？带土的直觉告诉他卡卡西还对自己隐瞒了些什么，但现在去问他一定问不出什么结果来，毕竟卡卡西是能将秘密带到坟墓里去的人。当然带土这一点也跟他的造物者如出一辙。他继续搜查轿车内部被遗留下的情报，最后发现死人胸前的衣兜还藏着一个人的信息表，是旗木卡卡西的。下面的备注栏里写着：如若其有意放走仿生人，或叛变欲与政府对抗，则连同宇智波带土一并射杀，并留存其死亡图像，以杀鸡儆猴。

带土的大脑在几秒之内还原了事情的真相：在旗木卡卡西接受眼睛移植手术之前，政府便已经对带土的眼珠进行了检查，并得出了带土仍然存活的结论。他们极可能以水门的家人为人质，要挟卡卡西前往地球处理带土。毕竟他们曾为同伴，卡卡西更容易近他身以取得刺杀的机会。  
但是政府也同时做好了将卡卡西作为弃子的打算，要么卡卡西成功处理掉带土，他和水门的过错一笔勾销；要么卡卡西念及昔日旧情忤逆命令，留了带土活口，那政府将用卡卡西的命来震慑水门，同时以水门妻儿的性命安危为筹码，从此叫水门乖乖地做政府的一条狗。

那现在卡卡西的意图究竟是什么？带土笃定政府不会动水门及其家人，因为没有必要在自己和未来的合作伙伴之间埋下仇恨的种子，制造潜在的威胁。因此是否击杀带土只关系到卡卡西自己的性命。卡卡西不会杀死带土，但他也不可能真的和带土一起活着逃走，他不是那种会让恩师单独收拾残局的人。难道卡卡西已经为自己安排了死亡的命数？听上去倒是一个不错的选择，既能让带土逃脱追杀，又能给政府一个台阶下，就此放过水门。如果卡卡西真是这样的想法，带土可绝对不能让他如愿——奉献式自杀除了自我感动别无他用，他不知道水门会作何感想，起码他宇智波带土绝对不会对旗木卡卡西感激涕零，反而会记恨卡卡西的自作主张。

车内还放着一台跟踪定位仪，想必是根据他送给卡卡西的那只眼睛来锁定位置的。其他追击者极可能正朝这个位置赶来，眼下完全摆脱追杀的可能性微乎其微。带土忍不住叹了口气，心想卡卡西实在逃不过变成一个废物的命运，想做的事没一件能做成功。

带土回到他和卡卡西的面包车里，把搜刮到的武器装备一股脑塞进后座。接着拿出一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋子朝卡卡西摇晃，说：那家伙的钱全在这里啦，待会儿你戴着你的假发和墨镜去买一箱啤酒回来，我们今晚必须好好喝顿酒庆祝一下！卡卡西皱眉，说：我并不觉得发生了什么值得喝酒庆贺的事情。带土说：你当然没什么可庆祝的事情，开心的是我，喝不喝随你。卡卡西听了这番话后便不再多言，沉默地开车，待开出几十英里后才遇见一个便利店。等到卡卡西买完啤酒回来，天色已暗，带土捡了许多枯草扎成一堆，并用打火机将其点燃。红色的火焰跳动着，照亮了带土完好无缺的左脸，看得卡卡西有些神情恍惚。带土打开一罐啤酒，顿顿顿地一口干完。卡卡西知道虽然带土能像普通人类一样吃喝，但他并不清楚带土是否也会如人类一般喝醉。他跟着打开一罐啤酒，一饮而尽，等到舌尖微苦的味道散尽，他的身子内升腾起一股暖意。不知两人喝了多久的闷酒后，带土突然起身说：你起来，我来教你这木头跳舞。卡卡西微醺，说：啊？你还会跳舞？原来女孩子拉你的手你都能脸红个半天，你怎么可能会跳舞？带土听后生气地给卡卡西来了一记头槌，双手抓住他的肩膀来回摇晃：我跟那个老爷子学的，不行啊？那可是上个世纪的，交谊舞！你肯定不会！卡卡西腾地站起来说：我现学都比你跳得好！带土说：那就来跳啊！你，手放这里，对，扶住我的腰。卡卡西说：你跳女步？带土说：我有什么办法？那个老头子非要跳男步，我跟他说：我要学男步，他就装作耳朵不好蒙混过去！卡卡西说：就算你学了男步肯定也跳不好。带土说：让你跳男步你废话还这么多？卡卡西突然弯下腰剧烈抖动起来，吓了带土一跳：怎么这啤酒里还有毒？带土扶住卡卡西的脸一瞧，好家伙，原来这家伙是笑成了一副中毒的样子。卡卡西含糊不清地说：对不起，我也不知道为什么我会这么开心，但这绝对不是因为觉得你很蠢很好笑。带土说：你闭嘴吧，现在只管跟着我的节奏动动你的脚就行。

虽然卡卡西完全不会跳舞，可是苦学了一两个月的带土也没好到哪里去。两个醉汉没跳几步就一个重心不稳绊倒在沙地上。带土说：卡卡西你压在我胸口上真的很重，幸亏我是个仿生人要不然就被你压死了。没听见卡卡西回应，带土又说：你聋啦？麻烦您往旁边挪一挪。卡卡西还是不回应，只是把带土抱得紧了一些。带土干脆放弃了让卡卡西滚到一边去的打算，闭上嘴巴开始数天上的星星。数到第五百零七颗的时候，卡卡西突然冒了一句，带土？随后就没了下文。带土说：干嘛？看我有没有被你压死？可卡卡西又不说话了。带土只好继续数星星。数到第七百九十一颗时，卡卡西又问：带土？带土也学会敷衍了，说：嗯。带土？嗯。带土？嗯。等到带土数到第两千颗时，无聊的对话终于停止重复了，卡卡西终于进入了安稳的梦乡。带土想原来卡卡西喝醉是这个样子，太折磨人了，以后不能再让他喝这么多酒了。宇智波带土过了没多久也打了一个哈欠，在梦里继续数着天上的星星。

次日卡卡西醒来时发现自己躺在后座上，宇智波带土坐在副驾驶的位置扭过头来跟他打招呼。见卡卡西扶额，带土问要喝点醒酒的东西吗，我去买。卡卡西迷迷糊糊地说：好。带土下车没多久，卡卡西习惯性地去检查自己随身携带的枪支，但伸手一摸包裹却发现里面空空如也，酒意顿时清醒了一半。他接着检查昨日带土拿回车内的战利品，发现除了一把只有两发子弹的老式手枪之外，其余武器均不翼而飞。卡卡西只觉一盆冷水迎面浇了下来，心静得可怕。终于到这个时候了，他想。接着卡卡西试着打开车门，发现带土却并没有上锁。卡卡西没明白为何带土不锁上车门，难道是故意留了条路让他逃跑？

宇智波带土提着两瓶醒酒饮料回来时，看见鼓得像蛹的被窝横在后座上，估摸着卡卡西还闷在里面睡觉，决定先检查一下自己留下的老式手枪在卡卡西能瞬间够到的地方。被褥压住了他原先放手枪的地方，他掀开被子的一角，不禁嘴角上扬，被窝里塞满了食物罐头，本该待在那里的人用冰凉的枪口抵住了他的后背。反应很快啊，旗木卡卡西，带土由衷地称赞了卡卡西一句。卡卡西说：为什么？带土说：只是我不信任你而已，我给了你两个选择，要么就此分道扬镳，要么你永远留在这里。卡卡西说：你要分道扬镳，你要去哪里。带土说：你难道不明白我？当然是把杀掉了老爷子和琳的凶手全部送进地狱。卡卡西说：你难道不明白我？你觉得我会眼睁睁看你去杀人？带土点点头，说：所以我还给你留了把枪呐，让你在第二个选项里自卫用的。我装了消音器，你随便开枪，不会惊扰便利店的人的。卡卡西哑然。没过多久他接着说：带土，我真的希望你能放下过去的事重新生活……带土被逗乐了，反问卡卡西道，你觉得我还是过去那个被你们骗得团团转的傻子吗？不要把你的意志强加在我的身上，你要是真的为我考虑，那就有多远滚多远，这样对我们两个人都好。  
卡卡西说：我一直很自责，老师和我本以为同理心能让仿生人理解爱的含义，真正收获幸福的体验，但没想到竟是同理心害了你们，因此我有让你成功逃跑的义务，哪怕是以死亡为代价。带土，我理解你的恨意，但是杀人除了会带来一点复仇的快感，只会让你陷入更大的痛苦与空虚之中……不，或许你现在已经不再为杀人而感到任何的罪恶感了……带土，我不能看着你成为一个杀戮机器却无动于衷，如果你决意要去杀人，那我也会承担起创造出你的责任，在这里将你杀死！  
带土说：老婆婆都没你这么啰嗦……话音未落，带土便向后用力给了卡卡西一记肘击，卡卡西顺势抓住带土的手腕，两人纠缠在一起，难分上下。卡卡西抓住时机试图朝带土左胸处开枪，下一秒身体却吃了对方一个拳头，子弹打歪射入带土的左肩，顿时血流不止。带土一步步逼近卡卡西，卡卡西双手握紧手枪，不自觉地后退一步。带土说：怎么了卡卡西，往我心口处打啊，你不是要成为拯救你的人类同胞吗？还犹豫什么呢？  
卡卡西说：我知道的，你还是从前那个带土，你只是在演戏而已，我说的对吗？  
带土说：你要是这么执着于过去的我的话，那就给我老老实实趴下，一个人在梦里想象你理想中的我吧！——带土一个飞踢打掉卡卡西手中的枪，右拳结结实实地打在卡卡西的脸上，将他击倒在地。带土没有给卡卡西喘息的机会，直接跨坐在他的身上用拳头持续攻击头部，直到带土感觉到自己的手指挫伤了才停下，卡卡西的脸此时已经被他揍得血肉模糊。带土起身意欲离开，脚踝却被卡卡西握住。  
带土……卡卡西嗫嚅着。  
带土说：看样子光是拳头还没有办法完全摆脱你啊。他拾起掉在地上的手枪，将子弹送入卡卡西的大腿。卡卡西身体猛地抽搐了一下，却并没有痛苦地叫出声音。卡卡西似乎选择了放弃，抓住带土脚踝的手终于松开。  
这样才对，卡卡西。带土蹲下凑近卡卡西的脸，食指的指腹顺着他的五官移动。眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁，嘴唇，然后是左眼的那条伤疤。  
虽然我真的很讨厌你那套做派，可没想到我最后竟也采取了跟你差不多的手段。该说我不愧是你创造的杰作吗？  
卡卡西没有回应带土，只是左脸湿了一大片。  
带土继续说：你原来还嘲笑我是哭包来着，看看现在是谁更脆弱？  
带土说：再见了，旗木卡卡西。

带土用另一把手枪击碎了不远处便利店的玻璃，屋内响起几个人的尖叫。等到带土确认那些人看见了自己和躺在一边的卡卡西后，他跳上车往来时的方向逃走了。他从后视镜看旗木卡卡西，那个人的头一直朝着自己的方向，很像一只可怜的被遗弃了的小狗，还没有反应过来发生了什么事情，待在原地一动不动，等着再也不会回来的主人接他回家。带土对此也很无奈，但这样一来，卡卡西失去了行动能力，既不需要违逆本心杀掉带土，也不会承担故意放跑带土的罪名。而对于带土来说，他也能选择复仇了，即便这意味着他终将送命——他不如卡卡西那么珍惜自己的性命。

计划很顺利，但带土心情非常烦躁，索性一枪打碎了两个后视镜。不过卡卡西阴魂不散，带土一会儿觉得他就坐在身旁的副驾驶座上，拿着地图说：对，走右边这条路……你怎么开到左边去了，你连左右不分吗？一会儿卡卡西的手又从背后伸出来，拿冰凉的啤酒罐贴了贴自己的脸庞，说：累了吗？换我来开吧。带土心想难道是头部在之前的打斗中受到了损伤？不过很快带土就没心思考虑这些问题了，枪声响起，一发子弹擦过他的额头。几个赏金猎人埋伏在路边，带土认出其中一个是两天前在剧院里看到的家伙。既然都自己送上门来了，带土也省了不少力气去找人，痛快地和敌人展开了激烈的枪战。  
带土显然寡不敌众，但是他也成功地拉上几个家伙一起踏上了黄泉路。只可惜最后死相略微惨烈——和琳相同的死法，他被某个家伙的霰弹枪击中，脑袋碎成了粉末。一颗漂亮的眼珠子掉了出来，被风带着往沙漠骨碌骨碌地滚去，最后消失得无影无踪，或许是被黄沙掩埋了，或许被鹭鹰叼走了。总而言之，宇智波带土逃亡失败，档案资料里的照片被画上一个红叉，这下他真正死亡了。

END


End file.
